


Only One

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: It's no secret, that Danny and Ninja Brian deserted their ninja clans.  They never expected that their intertwined past would return with a vengeance.  Forcing them to confront who they once were. This time around, they may not end up on the same side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that popped in my head one day. it won't be too long.  
> (also credit to thenaturaloblivion on tumblr for the title name)

Danny cried out as he was flung back. His body slamming into a brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. His body fell out of the indention, the force of the blow created and landed hard onto the piles of rubble.  Danny blinked his eyes rapidly, his eyes watering from the dust in the air.  He squinted looking ahead at the battle that continued before him.  

He could see a black blur flashing across the area.  Ninja Brian.  He was zipping back and forth between the enemy.  His sword slashing smoothly through the many bodies. Danny could tell he wasn’t moving at his top speed.  Danny then turned his attention to the scattered members of TWRP.  Each fighting against numerous soldiers.  Their movements were slowing down too.

“Danny!  You okay?”  Danny looked up to see Egoraptor running up to him.  The rapper kneeled next to Danny, helping him sit up.  Danny took in Egoraptor’s condition.  He looked to be in bad shape.  His pink jacket and headband missing. The white shirt he wore underneath in shreds, covered in blood.  His breathing deep and heavy.  He helped Danny to his feet.  The two looked out at the surrounding battle.

“We’re way outnumbered, dude.” Egoraptor stated.  Danny nodded.  That much was obvious.  “What should we do?”  Egoraptor asked, turning to face Danny.  

Danny didn’t reply, just watching the carnage before him.  Who would’ve thought that a distress call from that cute blonde he had been courting, would result in an ambush.  He and Ninja Brian were lucky that TWRP and Egoraptor weren’t too far away.  For all the good that was doing.  

He shouldn’t have called them.  Now, they were all fighting for their lives. Danny’s incompetence once again getting himself and his friends into deep shit.  

On top of all that, they still weren’t even sure who the actual enemy was or why they were being attacked with such ferocity and large numbers.  Sure, Danny’s pissed off a lot of people, sometimes unknowingly.  He had made a bad habit of it. But the retaliation had never been so severe.  Not since Danny and Ninja Brian had deserted their clan.  

That aside.  They needed to leave. Now.  Danny may be able to take a beating without being killed but the others could not.  He looked at Egoraptor, who was still waiting for direction.  Why they looked to him as a leader, he still didn’t understand.

“Go round up TWRP and get out of here.”  Egoraptor frowned.

“What about you and B?”  Danny waved him off, facing the direction he had last saw his partner.  

“Ninja Brian and I will hold them off.”   Egoraptor nodded.  

“Okay.”  He gently squeezed Danny’s shoulder.  “Stay safe, man.”  

With that, he turned, running off in the direction TWRP was in.  Danny watched him go before taking a deep breath, and throwing himself back into the battle, moving towards Ninja Brian’s position.

Ninja Brian grunted as he was hit from behind.  He immediately spun around, swinging his blood covered sword in an arc.  He distantly heard a scream as his blade sliced through his attacker.  Ninja Brian crouched low, performing a flash step, putting some distance between him and the enemy.  He took a quick breath.  

He had been fighting non-stop for a while now.  His movements were becoming sluggish.  The soldiers never ending.  His chakra rapidly depleting.  He had lost track of Danny, Egoraptor and TWRP.  Wasn’t sure if they were okay or not.  Ninja Brian hoped they were, especially Danny.  Ever since his partner had turned away from their ninja past, Ninja Brian had appointed himself Danny’s permanent protector.

A leg then filled his vision, rushing towards his face.  Ninja Brian twisted out of the way, only to be hit, once again, from behind.  His vision exploded in white. The intense pain extending from the point of impact at the back of his head.  Ninja Brian’s body pitched forward.  His knees dropping down to the ground, sword flying from his grip.  He stretched his arms out, catching himself.  

Ninja Brian grabbed his head in pain, his eyes clenched shut, waiting for the disorienting feeling to pass. A sudden sharp pain, had him gasping, roughly rolling onto his side. He must have been kicked.  Ninja Brian opened one eye, placing a hand flat onto the ground, struggling to get back up.  He tried to focus, call up more chakra, only to come up empty.  He had used it all.  He’d have to tap into his life force if he wanted to keep fighting.  

He suppressed a wince as heavy boot covered his hand, slowly applying pressure.  More boots filled his view.  He was surrounded. He felt a hand grab the back of his gi, yanking him back up to his knees.  Ninja Brian’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, the force of a fist digging under his ribcage.  He couldn’t do anything but grit his teeth, taking the punches as they came.  

“Make a hole!”  Someone yelled.  

Ninja Brian struggled to lift his head up, the assault having ceased for now. He cracked an eye open.  His vision was darkening on the edges.  He could feel blood pouring from his, probably broken nose.  The aches from his battered body, nearly overtaking his senses.  The back of his mask was tightly grabbed. His head forced back.  

Ninja Brian looked up, his eyes widening.  A figure dressed in traditional black ninja garb, stood before him, glaring darkly down on him, with emerald green eyes. That wasn’t what caught his eyes though.  The symbol on the figure’s left breast.  A symbol he had hoped he’d never see again.

“It’s been a long time, Ninja Brian.” The figure said in a deep voice, looking past Ninja Brian.  His head jerking in a quick nod.

A sharp pressure at the base of his neck had Ninja Brian vision darkening further.  The soldier holding him, the only thing keeping him upright.  

“Let’s go.  We have what we came for.”  

The last thing Ninja Brian heard before his consciousness faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looked around as he ran, following the trail of mutilated bodies, dodging attacks as he went. The area didn’t seem as crowded as before.  Fewer soldiers were coming after him.  

Were they retreating?  If so, why?

Danny shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind.  It didn’t matter.  He needed to find Brian.

In the distance, there seemed to be a small concentration of soldiers.  Danny squinted.  He could just make out a body, in all black amongst the group, a stark contrast to the gray and green the soldiers wore.  The body was completely limp and slung over the shoulder of one of the soldiers.  Danny’s eyes narrowed.

“Brian!”

Increasing his speed, Danny rushed forward, yelling out angrily to the soldiers. The soldiers didn’t stop.  Danny’s teeth clenched, pushing himself faster, to the max of his normal speed.  He had to get to Brian.  

Suddenly, a figure in all black appeared before him, hands clasped behind their back.  Danny gasped in surprise, digging his heels into the ground, skidding to a stop in front of the figure.

“Get out of my way!”  Danny snapped, glaring up at the one who dared to come between him and his partner.

The figure, dressed in a ninja gi, stared silently down at him with emerald green eyes.  They wore all black, much like Ninja Brian.  The only different thing was the symbol on their left breast.  Danny didn’t recognize it but had a feeling he had seen it somewhere before.

The ninja’s eyes narrowed.  Danny’s eyes widened slightly, taking a step back as the Ninja suddenly released their aura.  Danny raised an arm, bracing himself against the intense hatred he felt pulsating against him.  

What the fuck!

Danny could feel himself slipping.  The aura pushing him back.  It had been a long time since he felt such strength.  Then as quickly as it had started, the aura vanished. Danny rebalanced himself, straightening up, staring back at the Ninja.

“Ninja Daniel.  An honor, I’m sure.” They said in a low, condescending tone. Danny’s head tipped to the side in confusion.  He hadn’t been called by his former title for years now.  

“Have, uh, have we met?”  He asked. The Ninja chuckled darkly.  

“In person? No.  This is the first time.”  The Ninja began.  “I’ve heard of you mostly through reputation.  Though your actions have touched me personally.” The Ninja’s eyes narrowed to thin slits.  

“You and your clan have taken so much for me.  The time has finally come for my revenge.”  

Danny was so confused.  He and his clan?  This guy wanted revenge?  For what?  What had he done?  Why was this guy only just now coming after him? Years after he had left his clan?  Danny hadn’t been a ninja for several years now.  And why did he not come after him alone?  Why all the soldiers?  

Danny shook his head, clearing his mind of the questions.  He could worry about that later.  He had other pressing matters to attend to.  

“Release Ninja Brian.  From what you’ve said, your business is with me.  Leave my partner out of it.” He demanded.

The Ninja’s eyes widened.  Their green eyes hardening with anger.  In the blink of an eye, they were directly in front of Danny.  

Before he could react, a hand wrapped around Danny’s neck, lifting him up off the ground.  Danny’s hands clung around the Ninja’s wrist, trying vainly to dislodge their grip.

“Your partner!”  The Ninja growled. “I am taking back what you stole from me!” The Ninja then threw Danny to the ground.  

Danny cried out as his back slammed into the hard unforgiving ground.  The Ninja glared down at him, watching him cough, and rub his rapidly bruising neck. The ninja turned his back to Danny.  

“This will not be the last we see of each other.  Prepare yourself Ninja Daniel. Be assured I will undo the damage you have caused and have my revenge.”

With that, the Ninja vanished in a cloud of smoke.  Danny climbed to his feet, rushing forward through the fading smoke.  He looked around frantically.  

“Brian! Brian!”  He yelled.  His eyes darting around, searching for any sign of his friend.

The area was completely empty. Everyone was gone.  The soldiers.  The mysterious Ninja.  Even the dead bodies were gone.  All that was left was the damage to the few surrounding buildings, caused by the battle.

A glint of light, caught Danny’s eye. Something was reflecting the fading sunlight. Danny walked towards it, feeling a pull.  He came to a stop, looking down at the object before him.

There sticking out of the dirt, was Ninja Brian’s nijato.  

Danny swallowed thickly.  He reached out a hand, gripping the handle and pulling it out.  The weight of the weapon in his hand, familiar as it was foreign.  

Danny’s eyes clenched shut, dropping down to his knees.  His insides constricting, despair filling him.  

“Brian.”  He whispered, his head lowering, pulling the sword closer to his body.

The sound of footsteps reached Danny’s ears.  He didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge the approach of Egoraptor and the members of TWRP from behind him.  

No one said anything.  They didn’t have to.  It was apparent what had happened.  

Egoraptor knelt down beside Danny, silently wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Danny leaned into the embrace.

Ninja Brian was gone and it was his fault.  Danny’s past once again catching up with him.  Affecting those he cared about.  

He wondered if he’d ever truly escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Brian’s eyes snapped open.  Not bothering to let his eyes adjust, he looked around quickly, getting an awareness of his surroundings.  He winced slightly. His head was pounding.  In fact, his whole body was sore.  

He was sitting in a chair inside a small room.  The walls white, but looked beige under the dim light of a single light bulb, on the wall, close to the ceiling.  A single closed door in the corner to his left.  There was a rectangular outline in the ceiling before him.  A projector on a cart behind him, with a remote next to it. Ninja Brian turned back forward.  There was nothing else in the room.  

Where was he?  

Ninja Brian moved to get up from the chair, only to remain in place.  He looked down.  His wrists were strapped to the arms of the chair by some odd looking band.  His ankles were also bound, strapped to the legs of the chair.  He pulled against the bands, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his arms.  They didn’t budge.  He tried again.  Nothing.  What was going on?  Something as simple as this shouldn’t hold him.  It was as if his strength was completely gone.  

He closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra.  There was nothing there.  

Oh, right.  

He had drained it during the fight.  Ninja Brian let out a frustrated puff of air.  It would take some time before his strength returned.  Not to mention any chakra that returned would immediately go to the healing of his body first.  For the time being, Ninja Brian was at the mercy of his captors.  That didn’t bode well for him.  

All he could do was glare at the wall ahead of him, and try not to think about Danny and the others. Whether they were okay or not.  After several minutes had passed, he looked up hearing the door open.

“Ah, so you’re awake?”  A figure in all black said, walking through the door, closing it behind them. Ninja Brian watched the figure approach, coming to a stop in front of him.  Their hands clasped behind their back.  Ninja Brian stared up at the Ninja, he now remembered seeing before he had lost consciousness. 

Those green eyes, the symbol on their chest.  A green dragon in a circle gripping it’s tail in it’s mouth.  The kanji symbol for pride in the center.  Ninja Brian tore his eyes away.  His mind becoming assaulted with too many memories.  Long buried memories.  

“It’s been a long time.  I wonder. Have you forgotten me? My young koryu.”  

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened in shock, he looked up at the Ninja.  It couldn’t be.  

He watched as the Ninja reached up, tugging their mask off.  Ninja Brian’s eyes widened even further.  

No.

Standing before him was a man of average height, who looked to be in his late sixties, with grayish-brown shoulder length hair.  A prominent scar across the bridge of his nose.  His expression was set in a stern frown.  His green eyes burning with fire but a hint of gentleness within.  

Ninja Brian clenched his eyes shut. The memories rushing back.  

Memories of looking up into kind green eyes, a hand stretched out to a young, orphaned, malnourished child. The child wearing his first training gi.  A wide smile on his face. The child trying not to cry, receiving the mark of the family. The child, practicing kata for hours under a watchful gaze.  The child growing up, a preteen, earning his headband, swearing allegiance. Joining a squad.  The child, now a teen, leaping over rooftops under the cover of night, not looking back, following after the tall lanky ninja before him.  

Ninja Brian’s eyes opened.  He could feel himself sweating, his breathing coming out in harsh gasps. The dried blood on his mask making it more difficult to catch his breath.  The Ninja watched calmly.  

“I see.  You do remember.”  

Yes.  

Ninja Brian did remember.  He thought he could forget but he couldn’t.  How could he?  This man took him in.  Raised him.  Taught him.  Cared for him.  

Ninja Brian stared into the eyes of his adopted father and sensei.

Alexander Katakuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koyru in this context means either 'yellow dragon' or 'dragon child'


	4. Chapter 4

“Nothing to say, I see.”  Katakuna said, with a small smile.  "You were always quiet.  Observant.  Calculating.“  

Katakuna reached out a hand towards Ninja Brian’s head, only to have him jerk way.  Katakuna tsk’d his tongue.

“Still as unruly as ever.”  He said, before grabbing Ninja Brian’s head.  "Let me get a good look at you.“  He said, pulling the mask off.  

Ninja Brian winced.  The dried blood beneath his nose, ripping away with the fabric.  Ninja Brian glared up at Katakuna.  The older ninja ignored the look, pulling out a rag and a bottle of water from a bag.  Where the bag had come from, Ninja Brian didn’t know.  His former sensei had some impressive tricks.  

Katakuna poured some water onto the rag and began wiping Ninja Brian’s face clean.  Ninja Brian didn’t move.  Memories of Katakuna cleaning him up after long training sessions coming to the forefront.  

Putting the items away, Katakuna looked down at Ninja Brian, before firmly grabbing his chin.  He began moving Ninja Brian’s head from side to side.  His eyes scanning over his pale face, as if studying it.  His eyes falling on each scar, frowning at some before moving on to the next.  

Ninja Brian had to resist the urge to snap at the hand manipulating his head.  He didn’t want to anger Katakuna.  Not just because he was at his mercy.  

No.  

If it was just that, he would resist with all his might.  This man was different.  

Katakuna had raised him and Ninja Brian realized that even though it’s been over 15 years, he still felt the same fear and respect he held for the man as a young boy.

"Why is it that you remain silent?”  Katakuna wondered aloud, as he continued looking over Ninja Brian’s face.  

His eyes then came to a stop, staring at the center of Ninja Brian’s face. Katakuna ran his thumb gently over the scar that spanned the bridge of his nose.  Ninja Brian suppressed a shudder at the touch on the scar.  It was the Katakuna family mark.  

A constant reminder of where Ninja Brian came from.  Once a person received a family mark, it was permanent for life.  Nothing could remove it.   The mark was part of the reason Ninja Brian hardly removed his mask.  

Katakuna then frowned, looking down.  Something catching his eye.  He moved his hand to the top of Ninja Brian’s head.  His fingers running smoothly through his silverish hair.  The movement was almost soothing but Ninja Brian knew better.  

His mouth fell open in a silent cry, when his hair was gripped tightly and his head yanked back. A sharp stab of pain shot through his still throbbing head.  Ninja Brian felt a finger hook into the collar of his gi, pulling it down.    

“…I see.  This is why you won’t talk…because you can’t.”  Katakuna said quietly, a hint of regret in his tone.  

Ninja Brian stayed still, as Katakuna trace a finger along his neck.  Trailing over the raised, jagged flesh.  He had come to terms with the loss of his voice long ago.  It was just something he had to deal with, like everything else in life.   Adapt and move on.

“You’ve been permanently marked a second time. But instead of a gain, you took a loss. Unfortunate.”  Katakuna said, removing his hands and straightening back up.

“I’m surprised you survived such an injury.  A slit throat.  The preferred technique for an assassination.” Katakuna smiled down at Ninja Brian.

“I always knew you were special.”  

Ninja Brian looked away.  Cursing himself for the twinge of happiness he felt at the familiar statement.  He had changed.  He was older, stronger, smarter.  He was no longer the young boy doing everything he could to please his sensei.  Trying to live up to his expectations.  Prove he was worthy of the Katakuna name.  

“I apologize for the rough treatment.”  Katakuna said, walking behind and out of Ninja Brian’s view.  "I knew you wouldn’t come willingly.  You made your intent clear, the night you left.“  

Ninja Brian continued to stare ahead, not allowing himself to let his mind drift back to that time.  He had enough of drowning in his memories.  He was already physically weak.  He didn’t need his mind to weaken as well.

"You’re probably wondering, ‘Why now?’ after so long.” Katakuna said, walking back into Ninja Brian’s view.  

Ninja Brian just shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant as if he didn’t really care.  Trying to gain back some ground in this one-sided conversation.   Katakuna just chuckled, seeing right through the facade.  Even with the time apart, he could still read his former student.  

Katakuna then held up a remote and pushed a button.  A panel flipped open, from the rectangular outline, Ninja Brian had noticed on the ceiling.  A projector descended from the opening.  

“Do you remember the Clan Wars?”  Katakuna asked.  

Ninja Brian nodded, figuring he should cooperate for the time being.  It was the only way he was going to get any answers and hopefully figure out a way out of his situation.

The Clan Wars happened a few years after Ninja Brian had joined Danny’s clan.  Civil wars that broke out between the different ninja villages.  Ninja Brian remembered being sent on missions at a near constant pace.  No clan was able to gain a clear advantage over the others.  It wasn’t until the various clan elders had come to an agreement, that the senseless bloodshed stopped.  

“And do you remember what you and your "new” clan did?“  Katakuna asked, a hint of anger entering his tone.

Ninja Brian just continued to stare ahead.  He remembered that mission.  The surprise attack mission against his former clan.  But Danny had made Ninja Brian stay behind outside the village perimeter as a lookout.  Danny knew that this was the clan that he had helped him desert.  Danny didn’t want to risk a mission compromise or risk Ninja Brian being captured.   He remembered trying to protest but he had no choice but to obey.  At the time Danny was his superior and what he decided for his squad was considered law.  Ninja Brian didn’t know what happened within the village walls.  He only knew it was a victory for them.

"That…was the worst day of my life.” Katakuna  continued.  "Your clan stormed my village.  Screams.  Cries.  Bloodshed.  Everywhere.“  Katakuna closed his eyes.  His mind drifting back to that night.  

"At that time, I was village leader.  My ninjas fought bravely.  Fought with all their might but it wasn’t enough.  I had no doubt I was the target…I was wrong.”  

Katakuna opened his eyes, meeting Ninja Brian’s.  Piercing green stared unwavering at piercing blue.

“The target was…my son.”  

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened.  Katakuna had a child while he was gone?  But his wife was infertile. Wasn’t she?

“He was our miracle child.  He was only four.  Full of life.  Eager to learn.  He…he reminded me of you.”  Katakuna looked up, his eyes wavering.  "We named him…“  Katakuna paused, looking back at Ninja Brian.  "We name him Aoichi.”  

Ninja Brian felt his chest clench.  His indifferent demeanor slipping.  His head lowering.  

Aoichi.

Blue one.

They named their only child, after him?  

“And the one who killed him.  Took him away from us.  Was none other than Ninja Daniel.”  Katakuna snarled out, pointing the remote to the projector.

What?

Ninja Brian’s head snapped back up.  In front of him was an image of Danny, clad in his ninja gi.  It was the same image used in the Missing-nin files.  Ninja Brian was in the files too.  Twice, since he had deserted two clans.

“Ninja Daniel has done nothing but take from me.”  Katakuna said.  His voice cracking with emotion.  "You.  My son.  My status.  My honor.“  

Ninja Brian continued to stare with wide eyes.  This was about revenge.  He could see that clearly now.  A part of Ninja Brian actually understood but he wondered about the validity of Katakuna’s claims.    

While, yes, it was initially Danny that planted the seed of doubt within him, that eventually led to him leaving the clan but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Danny would be able to kill an innocent child.  It didn’t sound like him at all.  Even when he was still fully immersed in the ninja world.  

It couldn’t be true.  

Ninja Brian cursed his muteness.  He wanted to protest, ask Katakuna how he knew it was Danny.  He wanted to defend Danny.  Tell Katakuna that he was mistaken, that Danny would never do such a thing.  But he couldn’t, all he could do was listen.  Ninja Brian paused, a sudden thought occurring to him.  

If Katakuna was angry with Danny, why was he taken?  

"You may be wondering why you’re here.”  Katakuna said, seemingly reading his thoughts.  

Ninja Brian nodded slowly.  Yeah, he wanted to know, even if he could feel a sense of dread welling up within him.

Katakuna walked towards and leaned against the wall.  

“It took years for the clan to recover from that defeat.  We were attacked several more times.  The other clans taking advantage of our weakened state.  I was dismissed as village leader.  The elders placing the blame of our defeats on me.”  Katakuna face shifted into a deep scowl.  "I stayed long enough to help the clan rebuild.  After that, I left.  I didn’t care what the elders said.  I wanted revenge.“  Katakuna eyes darkened.  "I swore I would avenge my son.”  

Ninja Brian let out a shuddering breath.  He couldn’t help the sympathy he felt for his sensei…former sensei.  He wasn’t that bad of a man.  It was really the clan and the way they did things that ultimately made Ninja Brian decide to leave when he was just a teenager.  The clan, deep down, was corrupt.  They wore the symbol of pride.  And that was all they cared about.

It was mentally draining to be taught a certain way at home but forced to do something different on missions.  His mind was in constant conflict. The ethics and  morals Katakuna had instilled in Ninja Brian had become a hindrance to his ninja development.  

And it didn’t help that he wasn’t well liked.  He wasn’t of the clan’ blood, having been adopted.  Katakuna had to fight to get the elders to let him stay.  Ninja Brian was picked on and bullied throughout his childhood.  His blue eyes making him stand out amongst the multitudes of green.  

They didn’t care that he had become a decent ninja, had sworn loyalty, followed all of their teaching and beliefs.  Ninja Brian was always treated as an outsider, except with Katakuna and his wife.  

He had made his decision, the week Danny’s clan was visiting.  The different clan’s had a tradition of sending representatives to share and trade information and teachings.  A way to keep the peace.  Ninja Brian’s clan looked down on all the other clans, considering themselves to be the strongest and were reluctant to continue participating in the ambassador efforts.

Ninja Brian was intrigued with Danny’s clan.  They were a mixture of different lineages.  Everyone was welcome there as long as they were determined and dedicated.  Their training also lined up more with the teachings Katakuna had instilled in him.  It would be years later that Ninja Brian found out, that he had been taught by a sensei from Danny’s clan.  During that week, he had been partnered with Danny for training exercises and had come to know and admire the younger ninja.  

Katakuna then pointed to the projector, pulling Ninja Brian from his thoughts.   An image on Ninja Brian and Danny appeared.  Ninja Brian frowned.  

It was from a while ago.  Danny’s hair was shorter.  He was in his ninja gi, sitting next to Ninja Brian, who was hunched over a keyboard.  It couldn’t have been that long after they had deserted their clan.  

“I’ve had scouts following and monitoring the two of you for several years.”  Katakuna said, clicking through the slides.  

Ninja Brian was shocked to see images of he and Danny hanging out.  Creating music.  Filming videos.  How had they not noticed they were being watched?

“The both of you have let your skills weaken.”  Katakuna stated, looking at Ninja Brian.  "You could have been something amazing even after leaving my clan but you followed after that fool.“  Katakuna shook his head.  

"Very disappointing, Brian.”

Ninja Brian didn’t react.  He couldn’t.  Couldn’t let Katakuna see how his words affected him.  But Katakuna could see it.  In his eyes.  The shame o what he had become.  He had let his sensei down.  

Ninja Brian shook his head, clearing away the thought.

No, this wasn’t his sensei.  

What he thought no longer mattered.  Ninja Brian was his own person.

“You can redeem yourself, Brian.”  Katakuna said, continuing on.  Ninja Brian frowned, hating how he felt a spark of hope ignite.  

“You can redeem yourself by helping me.  Avenge me.  My son.  Avenge your brother’s death!”  Katakuna placed a firm hand on Ninja Brian’s shoulder.  

“Avenge us all, by killing Ninja Daniel!”

Ninja Brian’s mouth fell open in shock, his eyes impossibly wide.  He shook his head furiously.  He couldn’t.  He wouldn’t.  

He’d never betray Danny.   

Seeing the clear rejection, Katakuna sighed.  “Brian, I know why you continue to follow and be loyal to him.”  

Ninja Brian froze, his eyes widening further.  

What?  

H-he couldn’t know the truth?  

Could he?

Katakuna placed his other hand on Ninja Brian’s other shoulder.  He bent down, staring him in the eyes.

“You care about him  Don’t you?”

Ninja Brian bit his lip, jerking his head away, unable to maintain the eye contact.  

It was true.

He did have feelings for Danny.  

Ninja Brian wasn’t sure when it happened or how but one day the thought passed through his mind that he would do anything to make him happy, that he would even die for him.  At some point, Danny had wormed his way deep into Ninja Brian’s heart.

Shameful really.

“Do you think he would ever return your feelings?”  Katakuna asked.

Ninja Brian kept his eyes averted.  He asked himself that question nearly every day.  Katakuna straightened back up.  He clicked the projector.  Ninja Brian watched out of the corner of his eye, the images that appeared.  Several of Danny with different girls.  His arms around them, smiling brightly.

“It doesn’t look like it to me.”  

Ninja Brian swallowed, feeling his chest tightening, turning his head back forward.  He knew Danny was straight.  That he would never look at him the same way he looked at those girls but he was Danny’s best friend.   He and Danny were a team.  That was enough for h-

“And the way he treats you. ”  Katakuna said, cutting into Ninja Brian’s thoughts, clicking through more images.  

Many of the images were of Ninja Brian running errands, handing Danny items, driving him around, dressed in ridiculous outfits, looking frustrated and annoyed.

“I wonder if he even sees you as a friend.”  Katakuna wondered aloud, discreetly watching Ninja Brian’s out of the corner of his eye.

Ninja Brian eyes lowered, his fist clenched tightly, eyebrows furrowed.  He tried not to think about it.  How it seemed like Danny was using him.   What exactly was he to Danny?

“I don’t think the two of you are on equal grounds.”  Katakuna turned, facing Ninja Brian.  "It looks to me like he only cares about himself.   What do you think?“

Ninja Brian kept his eyes on the floor.  Letting his sensei’s words sink in. Take hold of him.  Where he stood with Danny.  The feelings he held for him.  Sensei may be right.  

All of this was just proof.  Proof of his weakness.  Like the scar on his neck.  He was supposed to be a deadly unfeeling ninja.  Not only had he let himself feel, but he had fallen in love with someone who could never reciprocate his feelings.  He had even thought he had rid himself of his attachment to his sensei.  

Ninja Brian was a fucking mess.  

"You harbor such love and loyalty to him.”   Katakuna clicked through more images.  This time of Ninja Brian staring wistfully at Danny.  

Ninja Brian couldn’t look at anymore.  He didn’t want to see how pitiful he had become.  How he had become so weak that he didn’t even sense that he was being spied on.  He deserved to be spied on.  

He was a failure.  

Ninja Brian took a shuddering breath.  He had failed.  

As a son.  

As a ninja.  

As a friend.  

…as a brother.

Katakuna watched as Ninja Brian’s demeanor continued to fall.  Watched as despair filled his former student.  

He hated that he had to do this to one he considered as his own flesh and blood but his thirst for revenge outweighed the guilt he felt.  

Katakuna didn’t expect Ninja Brian to ever forgive him for what he was going to make him do.  

That was okay.

Katakuna already knew he’d never forgive himself.

And that was okay, too.

He would have his revenge.

Ninja Daniel would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Egoraptor walked through the archway, carefully balancing the tray of food in his hands, being sure not to spill the contents sloshing around in the glass.  He entered the living room and placed the tray on top of the coffee table.  Despite the darkness of the room, his movements were precise, well practiced. 

He then walked over towards the desk in the back corner.  He quietly came up behind the blanket covered form, sitting in the chair, hunched over, fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard. 

"Hey."  He said, placing his hand gently on the form's shoulder.  "Danny.  It's time to eat." 

The fingers paused, hovering over the keys, as if deciding what to do, before pulling back away from the keyboard.  Danny slowly raised his blanket covered head, turning to look up at Egoraptor, and offered a tiny, barely there, smile.

"Thank you, Ego."  He said, his voice sounding hoarse. 

Egoraptor just smiled back.  He moved out of the way, letting Danny get up from the chair.  The taller man took a moment to stretch his back and arms.  He then pulled the blanket back tightly around his body and walked over to the couch, taking a seat in front of the tray of food. 

It wasn't anything elaborate, just a simple meal of baked chicken and vegetables and a tall glass of Danny's favorite tea.  Danny ignored the loud rumble emitting from his empty stomach and began to eat.

Egoraptor turned his attention back to the computer that had practically become Danny's obsession, he was in front of it so much. On the screen was a forum thread.  Egoraptor didn't bother reading it.  There was no need to.  He knew that it was likely about the organization of soldiers that they had fought. 

Three weeks had passed since that day.  Three weeks since Ninja Brian was taken from them.  Three weeks they hadn't seen nor heard from him. 

Danny, Egoraptor and TWRP had scoured the city and surrounding areas.  Searching for any clue that would lead them to their missing friend.  They had found nothing. 

Through Danny's research, the most he found out, was the soldiers were a secret, work-for-hire organization.   They were coming across many dead ends.  It was beyond frustrating.

Egoraptor looked over at Danny, who was still eating his meal, slow and carefully.  Danny, he wasn't dealing with the situation very well.  His face covered in a scruffy beard, his body noticeably thinner.  His eyes had become dull, with large bags beneath them, caused from staring at the computer screen for days on end. 

The sad thing was, that Danny was actually improving.  Before he wasn't taking care of himself at all.  Not eating or sleeping.  Only working day and night, trying to find any lead to his missing partner. 

Egoraptor had moved in around a week and a half ago.  He deemed it necessary after he had come over to check on Danny and found him passed out on the floor.  There were notes of various leads he had been researching scattered around his unconscious body.  Egoraptor had been terrified, thinking he had lost another friend. 

It turned out that Danny was so stressed out and worried over Ninja Brian disappearance, he had been neglecting his health and worked himself to exhaustion..  Since then Egoraptor looked after him, making sure he ate and got at least a decent amount of rest and helping him check on any leads he got. 

Even TWRP were traveling around trying to find any clues but always came up empty.  They couldn't find a trace of Ninja Brian's energy signal.  Danny figured it was because Ninja Brian must have used all of his chakra. They wouldn't be able to track what wasn't there. He refused to believe that it might be because Ninja Brian wasn't alive.  He knew he was.

So, Danny continued searching.  The Ninja had told him that he would see him again.  Danny didn't doubt that.  The thing that worried him was why Ninja Brian was taken.  The Ninja had said, he was taking back what Danny had stolen from him. 

Danny wasn't sure what that meant.  He thought maybe he should check out his and Ninja Brian's former clans.  There seemed to be a connection but Danny was hesitant.  He was still a missing-nin and while the clan had long ago given up on assassinating him and Ninja Brian, he didn't want to get back on their radar.  The last thing he needed was to have his former clan after him.  He was stressed out enough as it was.

He also wondered what it was he had done, to garner such a plot for revenge.  It literally could have been anything.  Danny had killed countless people on missions when he was a ninja.  Not something he was proud of.  He also tended to piss off people with his womanizing ways. 

Why was he always causing problems for others?

Danny finished eating, putting down his fork.  He thanked Egoraptor again.  The younger man, had been such a great help.  Looking out for and taking care of him. 

Just like Ninja Brian used to do…

He looked over at the computer screen.  He needed to get back to work.  But the more he stared at the screen, the more tired he felt.  When was the last time he slept?  One, two days?  He was reaching his new limit.  Before Egoraptor had moved in, Danny hardly slept at all.  His body usually just shut down and he passed out.  That was how Egoraptor had found him.  His persistence had resulted in Danny getting more sleep then he had been.

Egoraptor frowned seeing the increasing wariness in Danny's eyes.  He had become accustomed to the signs.  He knew it was time for Danny to stop.  Egoraptor stood up and put the monitor to sleep.  He then turned to Danny, who was still staring at the now blank screen. 

With a sigh, Egoraptor gently took Danny's hand and led him out of the room.  Danny offered no resistance.  Allowing himself to be pulled along down the hall, towards his room. 

Upon entering Danny's bedroom, Egoraptor took off Danny's blanket, spreading it over the bed.  He then slid off Danny's kimono.  He wasn't surprised to see that he was wearing on of Ninja Brian's spare gi tops.  Danny only took it off when taking a shower.  It was sweet but also sad to see just how miserable he was.

He really missed Ninja Brian.

Pulling the covers back, Egoraptor helped Danny climb in and pulled the covers over him, tucking him in.  He bent over and gently kissed Danny's forehead.

"Get some rest, buddy."  He said, running a hand through the tangle of curls.  He then turned, heading for the door. 

"I'll be in the guest room if you need anything, okay?'' 

Danny nodded, watching as Egoraptor left the room, pulling the door behind him, leaving it cracked open.

Danny shifted, getting more comfortable.  He tried to clear his mind.  Trying not to think about his missing partner.  He didn't really want to bother Egoraptor with his nightmares.  He was already doing so much for him already.  Danny was grateful.  He really was. 

The past few weeks, Danny had learned just how much he depended on Ninja Brian.  He had been by Danny's side for so long, that it never occurred to him just how much his life was tangled with the ninja.  Ninja Brian did so much for him and he never realized it.  Had taken it for granted. 

Even though they shared the household chores, Ninja Brian still did the bulk of it.  Cooking meals and cleaning.  He wrote and mixed the music for all of their bands songs.  NSP and Starbomb.  He knew how to work most of the complicated machines they owned.  For example, the Tiem Musheen.  Danny may have built it but never bothered to learn how to work it.  Ninja Brian also went along with all of Danny's crazy ideas and plans for scoring girls.  Both of which, usually led them on wild adventure or got them into deep shit.  Ninja Brian was always there, supporting and protecting him. 

Danny rolled over, curling in on himself.  He couldn't remember if he ever showed Ninja Brian any appreciation.  Danny could only come up with more instances of him only taking, counting on Ninja Brian to make things work out for them. 

Now, Ninja Brian needed him.  He had only watched as his friend was taken away.  He didn't do anything.  Couldn't do anything.  Even his current efforts were worthless. 

Danny felt a lone tear slip out of the corner of his eye, trailing down his cheek.

He was helpless.

Useless.

Pathetic. 

Weak.

Nothing.

No, that wasn't quite right.

He was nothing…without Ninja Brian.


	6. Chapter 6

Egoraptor flipped a couple of switches on the console.  He carefully pulled back on the control wheel, lightly pushing down on the brake pedals.  He glanced back over his shoulder looking at Danny, who was standing in front of the close door.  He was staring at it silently.   A look of intense determination across his face.   

Danny tugged at his blue gloves, making sure they were snug and tight.  He was wearing his blue spacesuit.  He had considered wearing his old ninja gi, he knew Ninja Brian kept it in the chest in his room, but decided against it.  He left that life behind.   

He was already going to break his vow of non-violence.  No need to dive fully back into that mindset. 

"Danny."  Egoraptor called, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We're about five minutes out from the coordinates he sent.  Where do you want to touch down?"  Danny shook his head, pressing the open button on the wall.  Wind swirled throughout the aircraft, whipping his and Egoraptor's hair all over their heads.   

"Dude!  What the fuck!"  Egoraptor yelled.  Danny looked at him, giving him a cheerful smile.   

"I'll go alone from here.  Stay in the area but don't interfere."  He said, gripping the edges of the open hatch.   

He looked out at the open sky, the clouds moving quickly past them.  He turned back around.   

"And uh, Ego?"  Egoraptor looked at him with a confused expression.   

"Yeah?"  Danny smiled, his eyes softening.   

"Thanks for everything."  Egoraptor's eyes widened.   

"Wait wha-"   

Danny leapt out of the aircraft.  Staring at the spot Danny had once been, Egoraptor closed the hatch.  He thought over Danny's parting words.  They sounded like a goodbye.  He could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach.  He didn't like the finality feeling he was getting.  He hoped everything turned out alright.   

"Good luck, man."  He said to himself.   

Danny continued to fall through the sky, his speed increasing.  He was coming close to terminal velocity but it was fine.  It wasn't like he would die, at least not in this way.   

His thoughts drifted to the impending battle he was headed towards.  He no longer had a feeling, he knew he was going to face off against Ninja Brian.  

There was no other reason he could think of for Brian to be taken from him.  Danny eyes narrowed.  The ground was rapidly closing in.  He was almost there.   

 _"I'm coming, Brian."_    

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Danny walked towards the location the message he was sent said to be at.  He had landed not too far away, creating quite a sizable crater, though it didn't matter.   

He was near an abandoned quarry. The kind you'd see in those Japanese monster or Sentai movies.  It had a thick forest of trees surrounding half of it, keeping the upcoming battle from prying eyes. A bit cliche but Danny had no say.  The Ninja was the one calling the shots.  He held all the cards.   

Danny exited from the trees and came to a stop at the edge of the quarry.  He looked down into the center of the open valley.  There, standing calmly, with his arms cross, was the Ninja.  Danny didn't see Ninja Brian.   

As if sensing him, the Ninja looked up, meeting his eyes.  Danny steeled himself.  Taking a deep breath, he took off in a run and leapt into the air, stretched out in the beginning of a swan dive before tucking himself into a ball, performing a rapid series of somersaults, and landing on the rocky dirt in a low crouch, a few feet from the Ninja.   

"Impressive, Ninja Daniel."  He said.  "I may have underestimated the degradation of your skills." 

Danny ignored the comment.  He was here for one reason.   

"Where's Ninja Brian?"  He asked, his voice low and deep.   

The Ninja's green eyes crinkled in amusement.  He raised a hand into the air and snapped his fingers.  In an instant, a figure clad in all back appeared next to the Ninja, one leg kneeling on the ground.   

"Ninja Brian, your opponent awaits."   

Dan watched as Ninja Brian slowly stood up.  He noticed he wasn't wearing his usual gi.  It was the same as the Ninja's, with the green dragon circle and the symbol for pride in the center.   

Ninja Brian straightened to his full height, his head rising, opening his eyes to gaze upon his enemy.  Danny's eyes widened, taking in a surprised gasp of air.   

Ninja Brian's eyes.   

The piercing shade of steel sky blue were gone.  In it's place was the deadly emerald glow of green.   

"Ninja Brian."  The Ninja said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Attack." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while huh? I actually lost interest in this story. It seemed no one really cared for it.
> 
> But Nekoburi’s excited comment lit a fire and now I want to finish it. There are only a few chapters left.

Danny barely had time to dodge as a tightly clenched fist sailed by his face.

Rolling across the ground, Danny backward somersaulted onto his feet in a crouched position. He winced feeling a sting on his cheek.

Touching his face, he pulled his fingers back to see blood on them. He smiled grimly standing up. He hadn't dodged as well as he thought. Ninja Brian still got him.

Danny watched as Ninja Brian crouched back down into his signature stance. Danny swallowed thickly.

There was no way he could win this. Ninja Brian far outclassed him in every way.

After deserting their clans, Danny had dove headfirst into his new life, without looking back. He had stopped his own personal training completely.

The only reason he still remembered how to fight was because of Ninja Brian insisting he be his sparring partner.

Danny figured he could give his partner that much, after having uprooted and changed their lives completely.

Defeating Ninja Brian with his fists wasn't going to work, he'd have to get through to him. That Ninja must have done something to him.

Ninja Brian may have injured Danny plenty of times in the past but never with the intent to kill.

Danny needed to find out what Ninja Brian's connection was to this Ninja.

This Ninja who Danny had wronged somehow in his past.

Danny glanced to the side, seeing said Ninja in his peripheral.

Standing tall, arms crossed, watching the battle. His green eyes fixed on a point behind Danny.

Danny immediately brought up his left arm, blocking a kick to his head. Danny grunted at the strain. Ninja Brian was so much stronger than him.

Flipping his wrist, Danny grabbed Ninja Brian’s ankle. Tightening his hold, with a burst of chakra, he swung around and quickly let go, sending Ninja Brian’s body flying in the direction of the Ninja.

The Ninja didn’t react as Ninja Brian corrected his trajectory, flipping in the air and landing lightly on the ground.

As soon as his tabi boots touched down, Ninja Brian launched himself forward with a burst of speed.

Danny had no time to react. Ninja Brian’s fist slamming into his face, snapping his head back.

Recovering quickly, Danny ducked beneath a second fist and uppercutted Ninja Brian in the chin and elbowed him in the chest.

Ninja Brian’s eyes clenched shut as he stumbled back, clutching his chest.

Danny continued on, not wanting to give Ninja Brian a chance to recover.

He released a barrage of punches, causing Ninja Brian to go on the defensive. Danny kept it up, knowing that any advantage he gained, he had to act upon it.

If he allowed Ninja Brian to overpower him, there was no way he’d be able to win. Especially with the way he was expending his chakra.

“Brian! I know you’re still in there! He did something to you! Fight it!” Danny shouted.

Ninja Brian stared into Danny’s eyes between punches. Green eyes narrowed.

Danny’s eyes widened. He tried to pullback, put up a chakra defense shield but he was too late.

A sudden explosion ignited between them.

Danny cried out, his body landing roughly onto the ground several feet away.

Tilting on his side, Danny coughed, clearing the smoke from his lungs.

He slowly climbed to his feet, holding back a grimace from not only the throbbing pain throughout his body but the loud ringing in his ears.

That attack had did a number on him. His suit was ripped in several areas, blood oozing out of many cuts. His chakra was also dangerously low.

Danny blinked, wiping the blood trailing from his hairline down the side of his face. He took a breath, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. He hoped his ribs weren’t broken. They probably were.

Danny stared through the haze of the lingering smoke. He could see Ninja Brian staring back. He hadn’t come out unscathed either. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Eyes blinking rapidly. A clear sign of the strain the attack had on him.

Danny couldn’t believe that Ninja Brian actually used his mind explosion. He never really had full control of the technique and only used it in extreme situations.

As unlikely as it seemed, Ninja Brian must have felt pressured from Danny’s attack.

Katakuna approached Ninja Brian from behind.

“Ninja Brian.”

Ninja Brian tilted his head, showing he was listening. Danny also turned his attention to the Ninja also.

“I know you don’t want to fight him. That you care deeply for him. But you must remember what he’s done. To our family. To your brother. You must avenge him. Honor Aoichi, Koryuu.”

Danny watched as Ninja Brian’s hands clenched back into fists. His gaze on Danny hardening.

Danny watched the two, his mind racing from what he just heard. Danny purposely ignored how his breath hitched upon hearing that Ninja Brian cared for him. Even with the way Danny had treated him.

But a brother?

Ninja Brian had a brother and this Ninja was related to him somehow?

Danny had never really asked about Ninja Brian’s past. Not wanting to pry since it seemed he didn’t want to talk about it.

Maybe he should have. At least asked him why he had left with Danny that night. Leaving his clan and joining Danny’s.

But Danny hadn’t.

Honestly he had his own issues to deal with at the time. Being such a highly skilled ninja at his age, he was being sent on more missions.

Not only did he take in an older teenager and continue his training but the early inklings of doubt was entering his mind, cluttering his thoughts between missions.

Well, there was no point in dwelling on what he should have done. He had to deal with the situation now.

The Ninja wanted vengeance for Ninja Brian’s brother. Vengeance against Danny.

Had he unknowingly killed Ninja Brian’s brother?

The possibility made Danny sick. He had killed countless people on missions.

Even children.

Something he was not proud of and wished he could change.

Danny's thoughts were cut off as Ninja Brian charged him again.

Ducking, twisting, and flipping. Danny did his best to dodge the aggressive assault. But it was difficult. He was running out of energy. His chakra levels much lower than when he was a full time ninja.

Ninja Brian was ruthless. Whatever was making Ninja Brian hold back before, which Danny now realized he was, it was no longer hindering him.

For every fist Danny blocked, he was kicked at least three times in the side. The reverse was also true.

After several painful minutes, Ninja Brian’s fist found Danny’s unguarded stomach. The force so powerful, it sent Danny flying. His body came skidding to a stop on the rocky ground.

Danny didn’t move, his body too broken to get back up. His breathing was heavily labored and he could tell several of his bones were broken.

His injuries would eventually heal. They always did. Some experiment he was subjected to as a child.

But he could still die. In only one way though.

Two people were left alive who knew the secret of how Danny could die.

Danny himself and Ninja Brian.

In his current state, Danny wondered if Ninja Brian remembered.

Squinting open a swollen eye, Danny could only watch as Ninja Brian reached behind himself and pulled a ninjato from a scabbard centered on his back.

Well, there was his answer.

Ninja Brian stopped before Danny, his deadly green eyes fixed on him. Danny could only stare back, searching for any evidence, that his partner was still in there.

He couldn’t see anything.

The Ninja suddenly appeared next to them, startling Danny. Ninja Brian didn’t react.

“Your end has come, Ninja Daniel. Though you don’t deserve it, do you have any last requests?”

Danny coughed weakly, turning his head and spitting out a wad of blood. Looking up at the Ninja, he tried to gather what little strength he had left.

He may die here by the hands of his partner but he still needed to know.

“W-why? Why Brian?” Danny took a pained breath. “What did I do?”

The Ninja was silent for several minutes. Then he pulled his mask off.

Danny openly stared, trying to place the face. But he couldn’t. He did notice the older man had the exact same nose scar as Ninja Brian.

A family mark?

“I don’t expect you to recognize me, as we have never met to my knowledge. My name is Alexander Katakuna.”

Danny searched his memory. The name sounded familiar.

Danny’s eyes widened in realization. He remembered.

During the clan wars, his squad was given a mission. A mission in Ninja Brian’s former village, during a planned all-out attack.

An assassination of the village leader’s son.

Danny remembered making Ninja Brian stay behind. Ninja Brian may not show his emotions but leading up to the mission, Danny had noticed he was becoming increasingly restless and antsy.

To save him from any potential turmoil, Danny had put him on lookout.

While the village was in chaos from his clans attack, Danny and his other two squad members easily found their target. The scar across the child’s nose making it very obvious. His two squad members kept watch as Danny completed the mission.

Someone must have seen them fleeing the room and joining the fight.

“Your son.” Danny stated.

Katakuna’s eyes flashed with grief and anger.

“Yes, you killed my son.”

Danny looked away, feeling all the shame he had buried so long ago, resurfacing. Strangling him with its force.

“So, that makes you Brian’s…”. Danny trailed off not able to finish. Horrified at what he had done.

Katakuna nodded.

“Yes, I am his father.”

Even though he knew it to be true, it was still hard to hear. Danny had tried to protect Ninja Brian but in reality he had only prolonged his pain.

Danny had killed Ninja Brian’s younger brother.

“I forgave you for taking away my first son, believing it to be his wishes. But then you took my miracle child. Born from infertility.” Katakuna’s fists clenched at his sides.

“On top of that, to find out how much my son cares for you…even loves you, yet you treat him as your lesser. As a tool to use. No different than the clans.”

Katakuna glared hatefully down at Danny.

“Ninja Daniel, you are truly a disgrace.”

Danny felt all the fight leave him. He fucked up. He couldn’t even muster up a sliver of happiness, finding out Ninja Brian’s feelings for him.

It was undeserved.

Everything Ninja Brian was.

Danny deserved none of it.

He lay their limp, broken and weak. His body shutting down.

Preparing to enter its healing state, even though it was pointless.

Danny knew he would die here.

Taking in Katakuna’s harsh but true words, Danny couldn’t deny it. He was a disgrace. He didn’t deserve Ninja Brian’s care nor his loyalty.

Danny looked up, seeing his past and present hovering above him, threatening to consume him.

He should let it it happen. Atone for his sins.

For taking so many lives, even innocent ones. For treating Ninja Brian terribly.

He should pay.

Katakuna turned his back, having seen the acceptance in Danny’s eyes.

“Do it. Kill him.”

Ninja Brian immediately posed his ninjato above Danny’s chest.

Directly over his heart.

The only way to kill him.

Danny stared into Ninja Brian’s eyes as they flickered from green to blue. His hands were trembling. The internal struggle obvious.

Danny offered him a small smile. Even after all of this, after all Danny had done, Ninja Brian was still holding back. Still remaining loyal to him.

“It’s okay, Bri.” Danny began, coughing weakly. “After the way I’ve treated you, hurt you and your family. You owe me nothing.”

Danny could see tears welling up in Ninja Brian’s rapidly flickering eyes. His chest clenched painfully and not from his broken ribs.

“I’ve been nothing but a parasite. Using you. Ignoring your feelings. The worst kind of partner. Cut me off, Brian. Free yourself from me. Avenge your family. Your brother.”

Ninja Brian raised the ninjato. His tears having spilled over, soaking his ripped mask.

“I’m sorry…for everything.” Danny whispered, his eyes closing, breathing slowing.

Ninja Brian brought the ninjato down.

“Goodbye...”


	8. Chapter 8

“Here you go, Brian.”

Ninja Brian looked up to see Egoraptor standing next to him, holding out a bottle of water and a plate of food.  Taking it, Ninja Brian nodded his thanks.

Egoraptor patted him on the shoulder, not saying anything when Ninja Brian placed the bottle and plate on the floor next to him. 

Walking out of the room, he spared a glance to the occupied bed, before closing the door.

All they could do was wait.

Ninja Brian watched the door close.

With a sigh he folded his arms over his bent knees and leaned his head down, ignoring the throbbing in his head.  He could have taken some aspirin but he wanted to feel the pain. 

Feel something other than the growing numbness of his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian stared with wide blue eyes, tears still streaming down into his mask.  His mind desperately trying to process what he was seeing. 

He shook his head in disbelief.

No.

He couldn’t have.

His legs gave out.  Knees striking hard against the ground.

Reaching out a trembling hand, Ninja Brian touched the body before him.

The lifeless body.

Danny.

Ninja Brian’s eyes drifted to the ninjato.  Still sticking up from out of Danny’s chest.

The weapon Ninja Brian had used to take his life.

His body began to shake. 

How could he?

Ripping off his mask, Ninja Brian threw it to the side in frustration.  He carefully took hold of the blade and slowly pulled it out.  The blood having long stopped its flow from the wound. 

Placing the ninjato back into the scabbard, Ninja Brian looked back at the body of the man who had come to mean so much to him

Danny’s eyes were closed.  The warm chocolate orbs forever hidden beneath. His bluish lips were set in a grim line.  Never to smile or frown again.  His skin was a sickly pale white, the dried blood a stark contrast.  The way the stage lights made it glow and glisten, now faded into nothingness.

Ninja Brian’s hand moved on its own, brushing aside a few curls from his face.  More tears began to slip out, trailing down his face. 

Danny was gone.

“Brian.” 

Ninja Brian didn’t respond, his eyes fixed on Danny.  His mind focused on what he had done.

“I’m am truly sorry, my son.”  Katakuna said.

A wave of rage suddenly washed over him.

Jumping to his feet, Ninja Brian grabbed Katakuna by his gi, pulling him close. 

Katakuna remained calm beneath the clear rage of his son and former student.

He knew Ninja Brian blamed him.  As he should.

After all, it was Katakuna who tracked Danny and Ninja Brian.  Kidnapped Ninja Brian.  Weakened his mental defenses just enough to use a mind-control drug to make him do his bidding.  The drug wasn’t perfect though.

The recipient had to believe in what they were doing to carry out any orders.  Katakuna had played on Ninja Brian’s own doubts towards Danny for it to work.  Ninja Brian finding out the truth about Aoichi just fueled the effects.

Yes, Katakuna was the catalyst but Ninja Brian would not have carried out the deed if he didn’t think Danny truly deserved it.

Katakuna stared into Ninja Brian’s hate filled eyes.  The tear tracks still visible.  Ninja Brian unwilling to wipe them away.  He didn’t care if it was unbecoming of a ninja.  Showing emotions.  He wanted Katakuna to see how much he was hurting.

Katakuna could see it.  Of course he could.

It was like looking in a mirror. 

“I won’t say it will get easier.  It won’t.  You will carry this grief for the rest of your life.  I am a testament to that.  But your brother.  Aoichi.  He can now rest in peace.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes widened.  The tears once more filling his eyes.  His grip loosened. 

Katakuna watched as Ninja Brian released his death grip, his arms falling limply to his sides, head hung low.

Feeling his own heart ache for what he put his son through, Katakuna pulled Ninja Brian into his arms, burying his head into the grayish hair. 

“I don’t expect you to ever forgive me.  I don’t deserve it.  I just want you to know…I’m proud of the man you have become, Brian.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes clenched shut as the tears slipped out.  His hands came up, wrapping around Katakuna.

He should hate this man. 

Hate him for taking away the only person he had truly loved.

But he couldn’t.

Katakuna took Ninja Brian in when he was nothing but a worthless runt.

Trained him to be strong.

Cared for him.

Katakuna was his sensei.

His father.

And he was proud of Ninja Brian.

He couldn’t hate him.

“I will be leaving now, Brian.  My final task is over.  You probably will never see me again.”  Katakuna said, pulling back from the hug.

Ninja Brian released his hold and looked up at his father.

Raising a hand, Katakuna gently trailed his finger over the scar across Ninja Brian’s nose. 

“You and I are bonded together.  A bond stronger than blood.  Be well, my son.” 

Katakuna turned his back and began to walk away.

“I love you and…I’m sorry.”  He said before vanishing, leaving Ninja Brian alone in the quarry.

Turning back to Danny’s body, Ninja Brian let himself collapse to the ground.

What was he to do now?

What did he have to live for?

Danny was gone.

His family was gone.

There was nothing left.

Ninja Brian pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his head in his arms.

He didn’t bother looking, when he heard the sound of an aircraft landing nearby.

\---------------------------------------------

Ninja Brian raised his head, looking up from his position on the floor. 

He stared at the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of the occupant’s chest, beneath the energy field.

Ninja Brian was currently in Danny’s room. 

He had been sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall for the better part of eight hours.

Keeping watch over Danny. 

Making sure he kept breathing.

That he was truly alive.

He had TWRP to thank for that. 

The four man group had arrived with Egoraptor to the battlefield.  The rapper having called them for potential backup.

Ego had been distraught, seeing Danny’s lifeless body.  He didn’t ask for any details.  Clearly seeing the grief on Ninja Brian’s face.  He only asked if Ninja Brian was okay.  If he was feeling like himself again.

It was Commander Meouch who dropped the bomb on them. 

That Danny was still alive but in a hibernation state.  His heightened cat-alien sense of smell, allowing his nose to pick up the scent of life still coming from the cold body.

A quick scan from one of Lord Phobos’ devices, confirmed it.

Ninja Brian had missed Danny’s heart by inches. 

Doctor Sung explained that Danny’s body was probably already shutting down to go into his healing state, when Ninja Brian had stabbed him. 

He also figured that Ninja Brian’s subconscious was what caused the, would be fatal, blow to miss.

Ninja Brian was stunned. 

He hadn’t killed Danny.

He was still alive.

Ego had rushed over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  Ninja Brian didn’t resist, even returning it, wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

Danny was alive!

After that revelation, things moved pretty quickly. 

They had transported Danny home and set up a few machines to monitor his vitals. 

Lord Phobos had encased Danny inside of a time capsule energy field.  The field caused time to move at a faster speed within it.  Allowing Danny’s healing abilities to help his body recover faster.

Phobos said that because of the extent of Danny’s injuries, it would still take at least two weeks for him to fully recover.  Which was preferable to the months it would normally have taken.

Ninja Brian took up residence in Danny’s room.  

Keeping his distance but never straying too far away. 

Egoraptor, who had been living there for a couple of weeks now, made sure to take care of Ninja Brian.  Cooking his meals and reminding him to bath and sleep. 

It was almost funny how he went from taking care of Danny because of Ninja Brian’s absence to taking care of Ninja Brian because of Danny’s recovery.

But he didn’t complain.  He was happy to help his friends and anyway he could.

Ninja Brian pushed himself from the wall, climbing to his feet. 

He walked over to the bed, stopping a foot shy of touching it.

His eyes drifted across Danny’s body, through the bluish haze of the energy field.

Most of the cuts and bruises had already healed.  Even the open wound from the ninjato blade had closed up. 

Danny’s internal injuries were going to take longer.  Lord Phobos had informed them that Danny’s lungs had collapsed from being punctured by his broken ribs and the ninjato blade.  He had several large fractures in his arms and legs.  Several organ failures. And to top it all off, a severe concussion.

A normal person would have succumbed to those injuries long ago.  But Danny’s unique physiology and Ninja Brian’s subconscious saved him.

If that blade had gone through Danny’s heart.  He would have surely died.

But it hadn’t.

He was alive and healing.

And Ninja Brian would continue to watch over him until he woke up.

So he could apologize.

And though he didn’t think he deserved it.

He hoped Danny could forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny’s eyes slowly blinked open.

Waiting for his vision to clear and the fading darkness to recede completely, he couldn’t help but notice how exhausted he felt.

His body felt like a lump of lead. As if he hadn’t moved in months.

Able to see somewhat clearly in the dim light, he saw he was staring up at a ceiling. Carefully turning his head, he realized he was lying in a bed.

His bed.

He was home.

Danny frowned trying to sort out his muddled thoughts.

Seeing the vitals monitors set up next to him, made his frown deepen.

What had he been doing to become injured enough to need monitoring?

Danny looked over to his left. Something was on the floor.

Squinting his eyes, he could make out the outline of a body.

Was that Ninja Brian?

A stabbing pain suddenly shot through his head.

Danny gasped, clenching his eyes shut. His mind was bombarded with an onslaught of memories.

Several seconds passed. Danny raised a stiff trembling hand up to his head. Gripping his forehead trying to alleviate the pain.

He remembered.

God he remembered everything.

Danny opened his eyes and looked back at Ninja Brian, who was now staring back at him. His expression full of shock.

His eyes were back to their normal sky blue.

Danny looked away, feeling the guilt welling up in him.

Why was he alive?

He was sure he was going to die.

By Ninja Brian’s hand.

Ninja Brian climbed slowly to his feet. He couldn’t believe it.

Danny was awake.

Nearly three weeks had passed. Longer than what Phobos had estimated.

Danny’s injuries had healed completely but he didn’t wake up. Phobos didn’t have an answer for why but was sure he would eventually.

They had turned off the energy field and hooked Danny up to an IV to bring his nutrition levels back to normal. It was too dangerous to do it while he was healing.

Ninja Brian inched closer to the bed but came to a stop.

Now that Danny was awake, he felt an overwhelming amount of fear. Not just because he had literally tried to kill Danny but for what was said during the battle.

While Ninja Brian didn’t have complete control of himself, he was fully aware of what was going on.

And he clearly remembered Katakuna revealing Ninja Brian’s true feelings for Danny.

Because of his feelings, Ninja Brian could lose Danny in an entirely different way.

Even if Danny forgave him for the fight, would he still want Ninja Brian around after finding out how he felt?

Ninja Brian didn’t know and he was admittedly afraid to find out.

The door to the room then opened.

Lord Phobos, Doctor Sung and Egoraptor walking in. Seeing Danny looking at them, Ego’s eyes lit up.

He rushed over to the side of the bed and knelt down on the floor. He gently took Danny’s hand touching it to his forehead. Tears falling from his eyes as he babbled over Danny waking up.

Ninja Brian watched as Danny smiled softly, removing his hand from Ego’s grip and combed his fingers through his tangled hair.

Sung walked over and asked Ego to stand back so he and Phobos could give Danny a checkup. After Ego had moved, Sung asked Danny how he felt.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but the only sound that came out was a garbled, scratchy mess.

Ninja Brian immediately handed over an unopened water bottle. Phobos helped Danny drink from it.

Sung explained that Danny may not be able to speak for a while. His throat muscles had to strengthen due to not being used for so long.

“Can Brian help?” Ego suddenly asked.

Ego shrugged, seeing all eyes on him. “I mean he talks to us with his mind. Could he help Danny talk?”

Phobos, Sung and Danny turned towards Ninja Brian.

Danny’s eyes widened. He hadn’t noticed before because of the lighting.

Ninja Brian looked worse for wear. His hair was noticeably longer and shaggier. There were dark bags under his eyes and he had a full beard.

Danny couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Ninja Brian with facial hair.

“What do you think, Danny?” Sung asked.

Danny met his eyes, wondering what he was talking about. Had he missed something?

Seeing the question in his eyes, Sung nodded over in Ninja Brian’s general direction.

“Is it okay for Brian to open a channel so you can talk to us?”

Danny looked over at Ninja Brian who was avoiding his gaze.

Open a channel? He could do that?

Danny had no idea.

Ninja Brian usually just linked to a mind and communicated that way.

He hadn’t realized there was more to it. But if it could help him talk for the time being, he didn’t mind.

Nodding his consent, Danny watched as Ninja Brian climbed onto the bed, scooting over to Danny’s side.

Bringing his hand up to Danny’s head, Danny couldn’t help but notice the reluctance in Ninja Brian’s eyes.

He didn’t want to do this.

But why?

As Ninja Brian’s fingertips pressed against his temple, Danny wondered why Ninja Brian still hadn’t mentally linked to him in the first place.

Danny pushed the thoughts aside as his mind opened to Ninja Brian’s.

He didn’t expect Ninja Brian’s mind to open to him also.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said a few chapters didn’t I? Oh well

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but to Danny it felt like forever.

He was not prepared for the onslaught of memories from the last two months.

It was like trying to watch a show in fast forward.

Yet, he was still able to grasp and understand every moment.

He briefly wondered if he and Ninja Brian shared some kind of connection.

Danny didn't know.

All he knew was, that he felt like he understood Ninja Brian on a more intimate level.

Danny was seeing through Ninja Brian's eyes and feeling his emotions.

The last battle they were in that started this whole mess.

He felt Ninja Brian's annoyance and then reluctant acceptance when Danny burst into his room, talking about some girl that needed their help.

He felt Ninja Brian's fear when he lost track of Danny and Egoraptor and became overwhelmed by their enemies..

The confusing emotions Ninja Brian couldn't make sense of, seeing his father again. How he was having trouble keeping the past and present separated.

The growing despair that continued to well up in him, as Katakuna slowly tore Ninja Brian's mental defenses down.

Showing him the type of person Danny really was and how it seemed impossible for him to care for anyone but himself.

The anguish Ninja Brian went through, learning about his little brother, Aoichi.

How vibrant and lively he was. How adventurous he was and his odd but endearing love for flowers.

Ninja Brian couldn't help the bittersweet thought that he and Danny would have gotten along wonderfully.

He learned that Katakuna had decided to allow him to grow as a normal child, knowing his emotions would hinder him as a ninja. Especially, after his mother died on a mission not long after he turned three.

How just a year later, Aoichi would follow her, by Ninja Daniel's hands.

Danny could feel it all. All of Ninja Brian's emotions, even shared them.

Along with his own increasing guilt, he was finding it difficult to find where Ninja Brian's feelings began and where his ended.

Continuing to watch, Danny saw how after a week and a half, Ninja Brian had fallen far enough for Katakuna to give him a drug.

A drug that made him more susceptible to the power of suggestion. The main indication that it worked, turning the subject's eyes green.

It didn't take much convincing to get Ninja Brian to agree to taking revenge on Danny. It had become all too personal for him.

Becoming completely invested in avenging a child he had never met but felt like he had known all along.

Danny could feel Ninja Brian’s conviction, even if he was still warring with his emotions deep inside.

He watched through Ninja Brian's eyes as they fought.

Seeing himself trying to get through to Ninja Brian. At the time, he had thought his words were falling on deaf ears but he could feel Ninja Brian trying to fight the drug but there was still a part of him wanting to make Danny pay for all the pain he unknowingly put him through.

The internal struggle Ninja Brian went through when he was holding his ninjato above Danny, threatened to tear Danny apart.

Ninja Brian was in such pain. His love and his anger pulling at him, fighting to gain control of his mind.

Danny felt like his chest had caved in when Ninja Brian realized what he had done. It was an almost uncomfortable feeling the full brunt of Ninja Brian's emotions.

His anguish.

He really loved Danny.

His pain was so deep that he even found comfort in the person who caused the entire situation.

But Danny could understand. He wasn't even upset.

Not at Katakuna. Not at Ninja Brian.

But at himself.

For how he treated Ninja Brian.

Not appreciating him. Not showing he cared.

For always charging ahead without any thought for the ones who followed him.

Who followed him without question.

Danny didn’t deserve Ninja Brian.

Didn’t deserve his love and loyalty.

But Ninja Brian didn’t kill him.

A part of him wouldn’t let Danny go.

Didn’t Danny owe it to him?

To try?

For Ninja Brian.

Danny couldn't change the past.

Couldn't bring back the family that Ninja Brian had lost.

The brother Danny took.

But he could still do something.

Danny could change.

He could be th-

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?"

Danny blinked his eyes.

His awareness widening from Ninja Brian’s mind. Coming back into his own.

Ego, Sung and Phobos were all staring at him. Concern clear on Ego's face.

 _"What happened?"_   Danny asked.

Relief quickly spread across Ego's expression, while Sung smiled and Phobos nodded.

"Good. It worked." Sung said, glancing over to Ninja Brian.

Danny followed his gaze and realized that Ninja Brian was looking away. His eyebrows furrowed and a hint of red on his cheeks.

Ninja Brian had opened the channel for Danny to communicate mentally with the others but he also had to open himself to Danny in the process.

Danny could still feel Ninja Brian's emotions.

The frustration, anger, regret, embarrassment.

And the love.

Danny could feel Ninja Brian's love for him.

Even now.

After everything.

Ninja Brian still loved him.

Not entirely sure what to do with that information, he pushed it aside for the time being and turned his attention back to Sung and Phobos.

Now that he could communicate, they could complete his checkup.

He and Ninja Brian could "talk" later.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny watched as Doctor Sung and Lord Phobos walked out of the room. 

He offered up a reassuring smile towards Egoraptor, who lingered behind for a few more seconds.

Danny patted the slightly trembling hand on his leg. 

_“I’m okay, Ego.  Go get some rest. I’ll still be here.”_

Ego nodded, standing up.  Giving Danny’s leg one last squeeze, he walked out, nodding silently at Ninja Brian.

Danny let himself relax back onto his pillow, letting out a tired sigh. 

He had just gone through, what felt like, an interrogation from Sung and Phobos.  They were quite thorough in their checkup.  Poking and prodding at his body.  Taking samples and measurements.  Asking questions even Danny didn’t know the answers too. 

It wasn’t like he was an expert on his physiology.  He just accepted that he had been subjected to some weird experiments and his body healed automatically from most injuries.  There never seemed to be any side effects, so why worry about. 

Apparently Sung and Phobos weren’t of the same mind.  Danny felt like he now understood what lab mice went through.

It was an ordeal but he pushed through it despite his weariness.  He knew his friends were just curious and even moreso, worried. 

So Danny put up with it all.  Besides, the sooner they finished the checkup, the sooner he and Ninja Brian could “talk”. 

Danny could still feel his presence within his mind.  Feel his emotions.  And…they were erratic at best. 

The most prominent emotion he could feel was fear.

Turning towards his companion, who had returned to his spot on the floor, Danny patted the space beside him.

_“Can we talk, Brian?”_

Ninja Brian stared blankly at him.  Danny could tell he was deciding what to do.  He could feel his fear growing through their connection. 

After several more seconds, Ninja Brian sighed softly and joined Danny on the bed.  He sat straight up, with his legs crossed and hands in his lap.  He looked like he was preparing to be disciplined or something. 

The silence stretched between them.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

Danny and Ninja Brian stared at each other, surprised at the other’s apology.

Ninja Brian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 _“Why are you sorry?  I tried to kill you.  Because of me you were mixed up in my past.”_ Ninja Brian looked away. 

_“Because of me, you nearly died.”_

Danny huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head.

_“Brian, none of this was your fault.  It’s all mine.  I was the one who killed your brother.”_

Ninja Brian flinched at the reminder but remained silent.  Despite his outward nature, Ninja Brian had a kind and gentle heart.  He felt things deeply.  So deeply, he had tried everything he could to rid himself of his emotions, but to no avail.  In a way he and Danny were similar, only he kept everything within.  Hidden from the outside world.  It was no surprise that he’d feel such pain for the loss of a boy he had never personally met.

Danny smiled sadly, having noticed the reaction.  Feeling the sorrow within Ninja Brian increasing. 

 _“I’ve always been self-centered.  Thinking only of myself and what I wanted.  If only I had asked you about your past.  I would have known that Katakuna was your father and that my target was your brother.  But I didn’t.”_ Danny paused, running a hand through his tangled curls, his expression twisting up in pain.

 _“I didn’t even bother.  Just followed my orders.  And to think I tried to protect you by making you stay on lookout.  In the end I still hurt you...I’m always hurting you.”_ Danny looked at Ninja Brian, meeting his sorrowful eyes. 

 _“Constantly using you for my own purposes, not caring about your opinions or how you feel.  Ignoring your protests and rushing head first into mess after mess.  Expecting you to make things work out for me.  I don’t deserve your loyalty.  I don’t deserve you.  I realized that.”_ Danny paused, his hands clenching into the sheets. 

 _“That’s why I wanted you to kill me.  So you could finally be free.”_ Danny’s eyes dropped down to his clenched fists.

_“Free of me.”_

Ninja Brian reached over, grabbing Danny’s hand, frantically shaking his head.

_“No, Danny!  Th-that’s not true.  Despite how you treated me, I made my decision long ago.  That I would always stay by your side.  Sure, you can be self-centered and narcissistic but in a way that’s a part of your charm.  I may get annoyed with your ideas and being your errand boy but that’s my choice.  If I really wanted to, I could have left but I didn’t.  Do you know why?”_

Danny glanced up, feeling Ninja Brian’s emotions beginning to swell.

_”No.  I don’t know why.”_

The corners of Ninja Brian’s lips quirked upward.  A blush spreading across his cheeks.

_“Because…I love you.”_

Danny’s eyes widened. 

It was one thing to find out Ninja Brian’s feelings from someone else but to hear it directly from him.  Danny wasn’t sure what to think. 

On one hand he was happy but he still didn’t believe he deserved it.  Ninja Brian’s forgiveness or his love. 

But here he was offering both, despite how much pain Danny had caused him.

Was this really okay?

Danny should pay for what he did, right?

Ninja Brian scooted closer, his grip on Danny’s hand tightening.

_“Danny, as far as I’m concerned you’ve atoned for your mistakes.  I’ve already forgiven you.  I don’t ever want to be free of you.”_

Reaching up a hand, he gently cupped his cheek. 

_“Despite everything that’s happened, I still want to be with you.  There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.  My place is by your side.”_

Danny could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  He wiped at them, feeling embarrassed. 

To think that Ninja Brian cared about him this much.  It was unbelievable.  He didn’t deserve it.  But Ninja Brian wanted to be with him.  Wanted to stay by his side. 

He wanted Danny to live.

He wanted to love him.

Who was Danny to try and deny him that? 

Leaning forward, Danny rested his forehead against Ninja Brian’s shoulder.  Taken momentarily aback, Ninja Brian hesitantly wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him close. 

Danny chuckled, his shoulders trembling as the tears flowed down his cheeks. 

_“Okay, Brian.  I-I get it.  You and I, together. Nothing separates us.  Best friends forever right?”_

Ninja Brian silently nodded. 

Danny’s arms made their way around Ninja Brian’s waist.  His fingers gripping his gi tightly. 

_“I can’t promise I won’t screw up.  You know how I am but goddammit I’m going to try, Brian.  I want to be a person worthy of your love.”_

He could do it. 

Change his behavior.

He wanted to do this.

Become a better person.

For Ninja Brian.

For his love.

Danny would do this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

“Brian?  Are you ready?”  Danny asked, pushing on the partially opened door.

Stepping into the room, Danny looked around for his partner.  His eyes pausing on the fairly new addition to the room, set up against the far wall. 

It almost looked like a cabinet set atop a wooden stand and painted a dark brown. 

Danny walked over to the structure and knelt down on the rug placed before it. 

He looked at each of the picture frames set within the open doors.  Small trays of incense lined the inner walls. 

It was an altar.

Placing his hands together, Danny bowed his head.  The images burned into his mind as he mentally recited the Buddhist prayer, Ninja Brian had taught him. 

A prayer of peace and honor for those long passed.

Danny didn’t do this often.  Usually only whenever he entered Ninja Brian’s room or on an anniversary or birthday. 

When he did, he made sure he was sincere. 

Ninja Brian’s mother and brother deserved to be remembered. 

Deserved to be honored. 

Six months had passed since that fateful battle. 

Where Danny and Ninja Brian’s pasts collided in a cyclone of vengeance and sorrow.  When they had both learned of their past atrocities. 

When their bond was at its most strained.

But they had pulled through.

Together.

And they were stronger than ever.

Finishing the prayer, Danny lifted his eyes and once more looked at each picture.

On the left of the altar, was an image of a middle-age woman.  Her jet black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.  Her eyes an intense shade of green.  Several small scars scattered across her skin.  The most prominent one across the bridge of her nose. 

The Katakuna family mark. 

She was clearly a warrior but despite all of that, she had a kind smile and gave off an aura of warmth. 

Danny had found out that she had died on a mission, during the Clan Wars. 

Danny then turned to the second image. 

A young boy with light green eyes, a shaggy bowl cut and a wide smile. 

Danny inhaled slowly. 

The familiar feeling of guilt welling up once more. 

Aoichi.

The child he killed.

The brother Ninja Brian never knew.

Such a young and vibrant child, whose life ended too soon.

By Danny’s own hands.

Ninja Brian had long forgiven him.

Danny wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive himself. 

Aoichi wasn’t the first child he had killed but he was the last. 

Not long after the Clan Wars had ended, he and Ninja Brian deserted their clan.  Leaving that life of death and murder behind. 

To think it would all come back to haunt them, years later, in the form of Ninja Brian's father.

After the events with Katakuna, Danny and Ninja Brian had traveled back to Ninja Brian’s childhood home.

Taking care to remain unseen by the village occupants, they snuck into the abandoned house located on the outskirts near the perimeter wall.

Ninja Brian had informed Danny that everything looked similar to when he had first left as a teenager, so many years ago. 

Danny figured that Katakuna and his wife hoped Ninja Brian would return one day.  A way of showing that he was always welcome and they wouldn't completely move on without him. 

That assumption did little to ease the guilt within Danny.

Ninja Brian had left his family behind because of him. 

One more thing to add to Danny's list of regrets.

They ended up walking through the house.  Ninja Brian collecting keepsakes, pictures and relics. 

Before, he had no problem with discarding his past but the whole situation with Katakuna uncovered a hole in his heart. 

A family shaped hole.

One he didn't think he could ever fill but he could at least try and ease the pain.

Aoichi's room ended up being the most difficult for Ninja Brian and Danny.

Ninja Brian had found a photo of his teenage self on a nightstand next to Aoichi's bed, along with a picture of their parents.

They found a sketcbook of drawings too.

Even at a young age, Aoichi showed such talent.

Inside the book were several sketches of the family with Ninja Brian included.  The blue eyes a dead give away. 

He was always labeled as 'My big brother.'

They had to leave after that.

Ninja Brian was unable to handle anymore. 

He and Danny silently filled their packs with the items and slipped out, back into the night. 

Danny had asked Ninja Brian if he was just going to leave the house there and he affirmed he was. 

Most ninjas, after returning to an abandoned past, usually destroyed all remains as a symbol of moving forward and not looking back

Ninja Brian saw it as unnecessary . 

Katakuna was still alive and may one day return.

Many memories were in that house.

Good and bad.

Despite his father's words, Ninja Brian wanted him to have something to come back to.

He would immediately know that Ninja Brian had returned and would understand that his son still cared for him in some capacity, despite what he had done.

Danny shivered, feeling a slight tingle in the back of his mind.

_"Danny?"_

Ninja Brian walked out of his attached bathroom. 

He had sensed Danny entering his room a while ago. 

Ninja Brian knew that Danny was probably paying his respects.  Something he usually did before coming to find him.

Ninja Brian was surprised when he hadn't yet entered the bathroom.  He was taking longer than usual.

His gaze softened  seeing the solemn look and Danny's eyes.

A grim contrast to the rest of his image.

Dressed in a navy polo and khaki slacks.  His hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

He cleaned up nice when he wanted to. 

Ninja Brian walked over to him, as he stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Danny returned the hug, burying his head into Ninja Brian's neck.

 _"You okay?"_   Ninja Brian asked, moving his hands in soothing circles along his back.

Danny nodded.

"I will be...in time."

Ninja Brian pulled back, meeting Danny's eyes.

_"Do you still want to go out?  We can stay in.  Watch a movie if you want."_

Danny smiled, taking in his partner.

It still touched Danny how much Ninja Brian cared for him.  How much effort he was showing, with a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans on and his grayish hair neatly combed to the side.

He had every reason in the world to hate Danny but in reality he loved him. 

Danny couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy alive.

They had been together for a few months now. 

It didn't take Danny long to figure out that he did have feelings for Ninja Brian. 

That it wasn't just brotherly love or a twisting of the guilt he still felt. 

Honestly he probably knew it to be true back when Ninja Brian was missing.  He had done a lot of self-reflection during those long, stressful weeks.

Ninja Brian had patiently waited for Danny. 

For Danny to find out that yes, he did love Ninja Brian. 

That he had loved him for quite some time now, without even realizing it.

Danny pulled out of Ninja Brian's arms and took his hand into his own.

He brought it up to his lips, lightly kissing it.  Smiling at the blush that formed on his partner's cheeks.

"I'm okay, Brian.  I still want to go out...with you."

Ninja Brian's expression softened.

The corners of his mouth turning up into a tiny shy smile.

He leaned forward pressing his lips to Danny's.

_"Alright."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone  
> (sorry it took so long. i actually forgot i hadn't posted this)


End file.
